Love's Stronghold
by wAcKaMoLe911
Summary: Bella lost all her memory of Forks and Edward in a terrible crash. What happens when Edward comes back? Will he leave her alone like he said he would? Or will he provoke her memory to gain back what he lost? And then there's the Volutri to deal with...R
1. Cursing the Rain

**Hey all! After I wrote my Twilight Oneshot (A Death Wish), I got this little idea running around in my head. So tell me what you think! However, my other story (Legacies Dis Hard, Star Wars) has first dibs on updates. So, I'll try to keep it a little even with the updates. But, hope you enjoy this first chapter! Read and Review plase!**

**Summary: Bella had selective memory loss when she had a car crash in Forks. Now she remembers nothing about her 2 years in Forks, or Edward for that matter. She lives in Phoenix with her mother and leads a normal life, as if the Cullen family never existed. But, what happens when Edward can't control his feelings anymore and comes back to beg for her forgiveness? When he finds her in Phoenix? With no memory of him at all? Will he leave her, like he said he would? Or will he try to provoke her memory in hopes of gaining back what he lost? And then things always get complicated when the Volturi step in to check on the promise that Bella would be a vampire. Read and review!**

**Chapter One: Cursing the Rain**

* * *

It had been exactly two months, 2 weeks, 4 days, and 6 hours since the love of my life walked out on me. Not that I was counting. 

In fact, I was doing everything in my power _not_ to think of him. Him; I could never say his name; it was always just, _him_.

I was on my way to work, just finished spending the morning with Jacob, he really was a nice boy, if not a little forward. It was raining and my mind started to drift to one of those memories that should never be unlocked.

"_Ugh, it's raining," I muttered trying to cover my head with my backpack._

"_You don't like the rain?" came his perfect voice from behind me. I turned to look at his angelic face and grimaced, "I _hate_ it."_

_He smiled and scooped me up with no problem whatsoever and gently pressed his lips to mine, "Really? I like the rain."_

_My heart surged as his gold eyes bore into mine, I gulped and reached back up for another kiss._

No, don't think about that. It's not important. Not. At. All. I cursed at the ongoing downpour, not only for making me late for work, but for bringing back…_him_.

My eyes sank to the crystal heart permanently attached to my wrist. The one thing he hadn't been able to steal when he'd left.

Why did he do that? He said he'd love me forever. The all too familiar tears welled up in my eyes again, blurring my vision even more.

"Ah!" I screamed into the nothingness, slamming my fists on the dashboard. My car swerved a little and I looked back up to regain control.

It all happened in slow motion. I saw the crystal heart glimmer off the headlights in front of me, dazzling my eyes, my hands shaking as they reached for the steering wheel, my mind already prepared for the pain.

And boy, was there pain. The delivery truck slammed into me headlong. That was the last thing I remembered about Forks.

* * *

"She suffered some head injuries, a few broken ribs, and a broken leg. Her memory is what I'm most worried about though," a melodic voice was saying. 

My eyes opened slowly, the bright light blinding me. The searing pain came quickly, I groaned and there were four heads swimming in front of me. Which wouldn't be a problem, except that there were only two people in the room. My eyes closed and plunged back into the dark.

* * *

I slipped in and out of conscience frequently, always willing to glide back into darkness as the pain continued. 

Finally, I woke up and it didn't hurt as bad. I tried to move my arms, but realized they were attached to a series of complicated wires.

"Bella!"

My eyes shifted to where the sound was coming from, her voice pounding in my brain, "Mom?"

Renee smiled, fat tears rolling down her face, "Oh, my baby! You're ok!" her hands cupped my face and her expression turned fierce, "Don't you ever do that to me again! Do you know how worried I was?"

I didn't have time to tell her I was sorry, for what I still didn't know, a bright light…that was all I could remember, Charlie came in from the hallway, his eyes looked so tired.

He grinned, "Dr. Cullen! Dr. Cullen! She's woken up! She woke up!"

Please stop yelling, I wanted to tell him but I couldn't find the words.

In walked the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. He looked no older than 30, but his eyes seemed much older, wiser. His skin a porcelain white, his face looked as if they were carved out of stone. Carved by an angel.

He came over and checked the various machines and placed a cool hand on my forehead. The coolness struck me, but everything was cold to me right now, I shivered under the thin blanket.

"Could we please get another blanket for Miss. Swan?" I heard him ask. A young nurse in the corner nodded and dashed away on her task.

"How are you feeling, Bella?" his tone was calmer, it was so familiar. An old white house set in the woods formed in my mind's eye, I tried to grab the image, but it disappeared before I even got a good look at it.

I nodded, my voice still absent. My mother took care of that and got me a glass of water and helped me take a drink.

"Fine," I managed to sputter.

"Well, the family will be happy to hear that. They've been worried sick about you." He eyed me suspiciously, ignoring the glaring looks from Renee and Charlie.

"Family?" I asked hoarsely.

Charlie came over quickly, "Bella, honey, you don't remember Dr. Cullen? And his family?"

"Should I?" I was so confused, everything seemed blurred, and all their questions were making me nervous.

Dr. Cullen leaned in a little, "You know, myself, Carlisle, my wife Esme, and my children, Emmet, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and Edward." He said the last name slowly, gauging my reaction.

A cool fragrance washed over me as he said the name, they were all very old fashioned, but nothing popped up in my head matching any of those names. I shook my head warily.

Charlie smiled widely; pleased I didn't remember what ever it was I was supposed to remember.

"We should let her get some rest, this is probably all very strange to her right now," Dr. Cullen pushed some buttons on the monitor and I nodded my head in agreement before the darkness took over my mind again.

* * *

"We should just let her forget him altogether!" an angry voice said harshly. 

"First we should make sure her memory doesn't come back, don't you think, Charlie?"

"That's the thing Mrs. Swan, I don't think it will. Now I'm not sure how much she does remember, we'll find out when she's stronger."

I felt a rough hand undo something around my wrist.

All the voices melded together before my dreams beckoned my away again.

* * *

The bright lights never ceased to blind my eyes, but I adjusted easier this time. It was the first time in a long while I felt _good_. Like I hadn't just fallen off a building. 

The hospital looked strange, not like the one in Phoenix. Where were we?

My parents lay sleeping, draped over the tiny couch, as far away from each other as possible.

I found I desperately needed to use the bathroom, and attempted to get out of bed. It was not an easy task. It probably took me a full 30 minutes to stand up, not a good thing when your bladder is screaming at you to hurry up.

I hustled out the door trying to locate a restroom.

"Miss. Swan?" I turned around and caught my breath, it was that doctor again, the beautiful one.

His hand caught my elbow, "What are you doing out of bed?"

"Bathroom," I muttered.

He nodded, "I see, well why don't we get you…comfortable, and then I want to have a little chat with you," he glanced into my room, "without your parents."

* * *

"It seems she remembers everything up to moving to Forks with Mr. Swan." I heard Dr. Cullen say. Living in Forks? Who would be that stupid? 

"Please, call me Charlie. So, let me get this straight, she remembers _everything_ up until she lived with me, up until she met…" his voice growled a little, "Edward."

Wasn't that Dr. Cullen's son's name? Charlie shouldn't be so rude.

Dr. Cullen neither sounded offended or angry, "Yes, that is correct. I believe she has gone through some selective memory loss. When we left, it caused an enormous amount of stress on her, pain too. I know she felt deeply for him." For who? Edward? Emmet? Jasper? Dr. Cullen? Billy Bob Joe? I hated this confusion.

"While she was in a coma, her sub-conscience did some picking and choosing, what it thought was safe for her to remember. She probably doesn't want to remember anything about those 2 years in Forks; she doesn't want to feel the pain of losing…him again." Lose who?! This was so frustrating! I couldn't find my voice again, wishing more than every for that water. And why did they keep mentioning Forks? Was it summertime already? Two years? They were out of their minds if they thought I was staying with Charlie for two years in Hick Town.

"What do you think we should do then, Doctor?" my mother's soft voice resurfaced.

"I think it would be in her best interest to go back to living with you, Mrs. Swan. Keep things they were before Forks. Act as if my family and I never existed. She never went to live with you Charlie. She just got in a crash while she as up here visiting you. It's easier that way. If she doesn't remember, why make her? It's obvious it's something she wanted to block, so let her block it out."

"Agreed then, Bella will come back to Phoenix with Phil and me. And thank you Dr. Cullen, for coming all the way up from Los Angeles when you heard about her condition," my mother spoke quickly, it was hard to keep up with her words, everything was so foggy.

"I loved Bella very much, Mrs. Swan. She is very important to me, I would never forgive myself if anything I could have prevented happened to her." Dr. Cullen said softly, "I'll be sure to tell Esme she's doing better." I heard the faint click of a pen, "She's free to go tomorrow afternoon, back home, to Phoenix, Arizona, where she lives," he said closely to my face.

Why was he saying it so slowly? Like I didn't know I lived in Phoenix? So I got a little bump on the head, did they think I forgot everything?

* * *

**Sorry, this chapter is a little choppy, but it's supposed to be her going in and out of conscience with each break...so..yeah...it will get better! Please read and review:)**


	2. Haunting Melodies

**Bonjourno all (that's Italian!)! Just so you all know, my birthday is Tuesday and I'm so flippin' excited, you have no idea! But I have a moacho test that day, so if you just happen to think of me, say a little prayer:) You should be happy, I posted a chapter of this before Legacies Die Hard (Star Wars), only because I'm on a Twilight hyp right now! So enjoy it and the new chapter! And read and review, please!**

**Note: This chapter is told from Edward's Point of View, most chapters will be from Bella's, but I thought it'd be easier for this chapter to be in Edward's eyes! And forewarning, I've never written from a guy's point of view, espescially someone like Edward Cullen (swoons), so be gentle:)**

* * *

It had been exactly 8 months, 1 week, 4 days, and 7 hours since I stranded the love of my life in the woods. Not that I was counting.

I couldn't believe I was here, back in Forks. Back to go beg for Bella's forgiveness. I zoomed around the curve that led to her house; it was dark. I knew though that she would most likely be in her room.

I walked easily around to the rear of the house and climbed up to her window, "Bella?" I whispered, knowing Charlie would never hear me.

I didn't get an answer, surprisingly. I stepped into the room cautiously, "Bella?" My eyes adjusted to the dim light and I held my breath as shock rested on me. Her room looked…empty. Yes, her furniture was still there, but…no Bella. All her pictures were gone, the closet empty.

Panic surged through me and I raced down the stairs, not caring if Charlie knew I was up there.

"Where is she?" I demanded.

Charlie looked up from his game and practically fell off the couch, "_You_," he growled.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, _me_. Where is Bella?" I could feel my lips starting to move back into a snarl.

"None of your business, _Edward_. She's better off now." He glared at me. What did that mean, she was…dead? No…she couldn't be…how could I not know…wait…

This is the part where I loved being a vampire; Charlie was basically screaming Phoenix in his head. She was in Phoenix. Without another word, I dashed out of the room, making Charlie wonder if he had just imagined everything.

I caught the next plane to Phoenix and tapped my legs nervously while I waited for the plane to land.

I caught a flight attendant by the elbow, "Could the pilots maybe hurry a little, it's a little urgent," I flashed her a smile and her thoughts scurried for the right words, dazzled by me.

"I'm sorry, sir. I can't do anything; we have to ensure all of our passengers' safety…" she was off on a tangent about flight safety and what not. Gag me.

Finally the plane landed, I raced off before people even started to get up out of their seats.

* * *

As soon as I reached Bella's mother's house I knew she wasn't there. I heard her mother and Phil talking in the kitchen.

"Bella seems to be doing much better now, doesn't she?" her mother asked.

"Yes, she does, I'm so glad too. I know she'd been struggling. Her grades are up too, it really is wonderful." That must have been Phil.

School…she was at school…why? I didn't really think about the answer but instead drove off to the nearest high school.

Jenkins High School came into view rather quickly. I pulled over to the side of the road and glanced in on the campus, it was transition time, students milling about in the courtyard, couples grasping hands, hugging as they parted as if they would never see each other again. It was sickening. My eyes strained to pinpoint her in the masses of people.

That's when I heard her, heard her laugh. My head whipped around to see her coming out from a group of trailers, talking to some to other girl…Charlotte, I found out quickly. Her eyes were bright with laughter.

"I know! I started _tallying_ how many times he said it!" the girl Charlotte giggled, Bella grinned widely before saying goodbye and heading in my direction.

I held my breath, what would she do if she saw me? Did she already know I was here? Would she scoff me? I couldn't stand this agony.

"Edward," a quiet voice breathed over my shoulder.

"Alice?"

My sister Alice looked back at me with questioning eyes, "What are _you_ doing here, Edward?"

My eyes narrowed, "What are _you_ doing here, Alice?" I mimicked.

"Checking up on Bella," she answered simply. I scanned her mind, she was starting to go through population ratios of various countries in her head; she was trying to hide something from me.

"What is it Alice?" My voice edgy, it was taking all my willpower not to go up to Bella and grab her in my arms and kiss her until time stopped.

"Nothing…"

"Alice."

"Yes?"

"What's going on?" I practically yelled. "Hey David! No, just on my way to Music Composition, yeah, I'll see you at lunch." Bella's voice ran over me like a fresh rain, she smiled at a blonde boy who oddly reminded me of Mike Newton back in Forks, then walked up into another trailer.

I shook my head, Bella didn't act like that, she didn't even talk like that. What was up? I had an eerie feeling my dear sister knew.

"Just tell me now, Alice. I'll figure it out sooner or later. One of these kids has to know…" my eyes scanned the minds of a few passer-bys, their minds filled with test anxiety and perverted thoughts. Nothing on Bella.

Not that Alice knew that, she huffed, "Okay, but if I tell you, you have to promise not to freak out."

My hands gripped the railing, turning my knuckles even whiter, "Just tell me."

She sighed again, "Edward, Bella was in a car crash about 6 months ago," she began.

I sucked in my breath, "What…?"

"She lost all her memory of Forks…of us…you. She thinks that for the past 2 years she's been living, here, in Phoenix," she finished never missing a beat.

"No…" I saw the image of the bright lights glinting off the crystal heart I'd given her, the truck slamming into her through Alice, what she had seen.

My teeth clenched, "You saw it happen and didn't tell me!"

Alice shrunk back, "I didn't want you to act like this! Besides, didn't you say that if you could choose, it would be better if Bella forgot all about you? She's not in danger anymore, Edward, she's safe."

I could feel my cold heart sinking in my chest, yes; I had said that, at the time. But for her to completely forget me?

"So you mean, if I were to go up to her right now she would have no idea who I was?" Alice nodded grimly before her face went blank.

After a second she came back, "Come here, Edward, you need to see this," she yanked my arm and led me to the window of the trailer Bella had just entered. My eyes fixed on her and I couldn't believe what had ever compelled me to leave her.

"Bella, you're up," the teacher at the front of the room called out. Bella glanced around nervously before making her way to the piano at the side of the small room. Piano? Bella didn't play the piano.

"Alice…?"

"Just watch, Edward," her eyes held wonder as she stared at Bella.

Bella closed her eyes and took a deep breath; I found I was holding my breath for her, what was she doing? Her fingers touched the ivory keys and I stopped breathing; she was playing her lullaby, the one I wrote for her. Her fingers danced over the keys and if it couldn't get any more shocking, she started to sing, sing _well_.

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
and pray to be only Yours  
I pray to be only Yours  
I know now you're my only hope

Sing to me the song of the stars  
Of Your galaxy dancing and laughing  
and laughing again  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that You have for me over again

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope

I give You my destiny  
I'm giving You all of me  
I want Your symphony  
Singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back

She finished with triumph the room quiet with amazement, my mouth agape, stunned.

"I thought you said she forgot everything," I mumbled to Alice.

"She did," Alice turned to look at me with frightened eyes.

Alice looked back as Bella's cheeks flushed red to the standing ovation, making her way back to her seat.

"She wrote it, she said it came from a dream, a dream she has every night. Something from her past."

"What are you saying?" I asked, still not comprehending what had just happened.

"Carlisle said she suffered from 'selective memory loss', while she was in a coma, she 'forgot' all the things that ever hurt her…you. But her sub-conscience remembers, which is why she has those dreams…about you."

"How do you know they're about me?" I asked slowly.

"I've seen them. And…" she seemed hesitant, "I've watched her when she sleeps, she says your name. At first it's soft, but as the dream progresses she starts to scream it, a nightmare." Her eyes cast downwards as the bell rang for the next class.

My head turned to the door where Bella exited, followed by compliments galore.

"So great Bella!"

"How ever did you get that one?"

"The piano was amazing, I would never be able to think up that!"

Bella blushed some more before muttering, "Neither could I."

* * *

The day passed quietly, I followed her everywhere, my ears always straining to hear just one syllable from her mouth, just to hear her voice.

At last, the final bell rang, ending the day. I imagined myself walking Bella to her car, giving her a quick kiss, and sending her off home, then laying in her bed as she slept, watching her breath go in and out. Those were probably my favorite memories, feeling her warm breath on me, her face at total ease, the whispers of my name through the night.

I was leaning next to a set of lockers, just out of sight of Bella as she got her things. This one kid could not get his locker open for the life of him. After the third try he saw me standing there, and tried to recruit me to help him. I didn't want her to see me, but then remembered it wouldn't matter, depressing, I know.

I read his combination from his head and spun the dial quickly when I heard her voice get closer as she started towards the parking lot. I opened the locker and started to turn, just as she ran into my stone arm.

"Ow!" she yelped. She turned around, her friends a few paces ahead, "Watch where you're going!" she scolded me, rubbing her elbow, I grinned, now _that_ sounded like my Bella.

Her eyes moved from her damaged elbow to yell at me more when the color drained her face. She looked at me with wide eyes, searching my face. I looked into hers too, wondering if maybe she really did remember, she was my Bella, and she could _never _forget me.

I wanted to take her in my arms and tell her sorry, beg for her forgiveness and take her back home to Forks, with me, where she belonged.

I was pulled from my fantasies when she groaned and banged the locker next to her, "Every time!" she screeched and stormed off where her friends waited, giving me curious glances.

I was very confused so I slipped into one of her classmate's mind, the girl from earlier, Charlotte: Another memory…I wonder if she knew him…then…he's gorgeous.

Her mind wondered to her thoughts, mostly about me, so I came back to reality and dashed back to my Volvo before anyone had a chance to get their car keys out.

I leaned my head against the steering wheel, she really didn't remember me. But she played the lullaby, I argued with myself. I groaned, why did I have to fall in love with a _human_?

Because she's the best thing that every happened to you my mind reminded me.

I revved the engine and sped off, to Forks, not really knowing why I was going to do there, just knowing I needed to get away from here, away from her.

* * *

**P.S. Song stolen from A Walk to Remember, sung by Mandy Moore, written by Swtichfoot. Heard this and was like , "If Bella ever sang, she would sing this!" I thought the piano sounded a bit like something Edward would write also. But, if you read the lyrics, it kinda goes with what Bella might sing to Edward if she really did sing. :)**


	3. Mysteries Magnified

**I know! I haven't updated in soooo long. School has been killer this year, but that is still no excuse! I hope you all will still enjoy this chapter! I rather like it myself! Told from Bella's POV. Hope everyone has happy holidays and remembers the reason for the season, the birth of the Jesus Christ. : As always, please read and review!**

* * *

It had been exactly 3 months, 3 weeks, and 6 days since I'd run into _him_. And ever since then I could do nothing to stop my thoughts from floating to him.

He was so familiar it was annoying. Why couldn't I remember? I groaned, another memory from my past.

Ever since my accident, things had been so different. When I came back to school everyone was so cautious with me, like I was made of glass. And when they'd talk about things from our junior year, nothing ever included me. That was the first sign I knew I had been lied to.

They said, they being my parents and Phil, I'd been in Forks on a visit when I crashed. Why I'd be in Forks in the middle of the year is beyond me. Clue #1. Second, why two years? Right around the time Renee and Phil got married, which I didn't approve of. Clue #2. Mysterious pictures that came bobbing into my mind whenever anyone ever mentioned Forks. Clue #3. Okay, not really a clue, but still.

And when I saw _him_, that image again, those eyes, I was so close to grabbing the memory before it disappeared into the dark corners of my mind. I'd slammed the locker, angry I couldn't place him, and I knew he was confused. I looked for him at school every day but gave up hope after a few weeks. But I somehow knew he held a major key to what happened during that two years. It must have been bad, so bad that my parents would lie to me so I didn't remember.

Which is why I'm on a plane now, flying back to Forks. To try and figure out what happened to me. My yearly summer visit. Charlie had said we could go to California like we normally did, but I told him I wanted to go to Forks.

I stepped off the plane, my hair tousled from leaning against the window, dragging my carry on bag. I saw Charlie before he saw me, his eyes anxiously searching the crowds for my face. I came up beside him, "Hey, Dad,"

He jumped and turned around, his eyes relieved, "You got here safe," He enveloped me in a hug.

"Yes, Dad, I'm here safe and sound," I enunciated every syllable slowly as I pulled away and started to walk towards baggage claim.

* * *

I put some of my more expensive items--that being my one skirt in case an occasion presented itself in the tiny closet. I sat down on the bed and that haunting melody came to me again. The one from my composition. Everyone had been so amazed when I presented it, but I had lied. I hadn't really written that. Someone like me would never be able to write something that beautiful. I often wondered who had written it and why the notes always came to me. Another mystery.

I shook my head; I really needed to get out of this house. I had only been here for a total of 3 hours and already Charlie was pestering me. I trotted down the stairs and picked up the keys to the old truck in the driveway that Charlie had said I could use.

"I'm going out for a while!" I called up the stairs.

Charlie's head popped out of the kitchen, "Want some company?"

My mind boggled, _No!_ but I kept my calm, "Not this time, Char-Dad, I think I just want to get reacquainted with the town. It's been so long since I've been," I said slowly, gauging his reaction.

He, however, kept up his front as well, "It has been a while, be back by dinner time." He disappeared back into the kitchen and I walked out the door.

* * *

The car sputtered as I backed out the driveway. I couldn't help but feel a sentimental pull to the piece of junk. It smelled so…at home.

I turned the key in and slowly backed out of the driveway. I didn't really know where I wanted to go, but I did know that I needed to figure some things out. I kept driving and eventually came across the local high school. Some kids were standing around a couple of cars, having a cigarette. Gah, I hated smoking. I rolled down my window and started coughing loudly as I passed.

Some of the heads turned in annoyance. One in particular reminded me of someone. He looked just like David, from back at my school in Arizona.

His eyes went wide as he saw me, "Bella?" The other heads around him stared at me closely. By this time I had stopped and was staring at them too, trying to pinpoint who they were. Everything about this place screamed familiarity. Out of the corner of my eye I saw an expensive looking Volvo.

By some unknown force I stepped out of the car and began to walk towards the car. The David-look-alike followed me and grabbed my arm, "Bella?"

I wrenched my wrist from his grasp and looked up at him, "I knew you, didn't I?"

A girl nudged the boy and whispered, "Mike, come on, you know what Charlie said."

I placed my hands on my hips, another clue, "What exactly did Charlie say?"

The boy I now knew as Mike gave me a sad look, "No, you didn't know me. I've never met you before."

I persisted, "Then how do you know my name?"

He stepped towards me and took my hands again, and this time I didn't pull away, "Bella…I can't. I'm sorry."

The girl piped up, "Mike!"

He hushed her and looked at me again, that same sad look, "Bella, I've never met you before. Just make things easier on all of us and leave it at that." He whispered the last part so quietly only I could hear him.

He took one last puff of his smoke and got in the car with the others and drove off, leaving me in the abandoned parking lot.

I stood there for a few moments before I continued over to the shiny Volvo. I closed my eyes and ran my hand along the side when a memory surfaced.

"_Can't we just take my car?" an irritated voice asked, "Yours is about to fall apart."_

My eyes popped open as I tried to place the voice but the memory slipped away again. I banged the car in agony. I leaned against the window and looked inside. The dark leather looked new and you could tell it still had that 'new car smell'. But then something in there caught my eye. It was a photo. A photo of me. I was laughing and trying to stop the cameraperson from taking the picture. The person succeeded and captured my face in a non-staged smile, my eyes bright and my cheeks red.

My hand slid to the car door and surprisingly it opened. I glanced around and sat down in the seat and picked up the photo gingerly. My doubts were suppressed, it really was me.

Who would have this picture? And why would it be in their car?

"Thank you, I'll be back tomorrow." A voice sounded from the door of the school. My head whipped up to see _him_ walking towards the Volvo.

He stopped mid-step when he saw me. He was as beautiful as the last time I saw him, if not more. His magnificent lips moved to form the shape of my name, "Bella," He sighed almost inaudible.

As the staring contest proceeded I knew I couldn't be caught in his car. I stuffed the picture in my pocket and ran for my truck. The door was locked and the keys were inside. I looked back at him and he was coming my way, probably to wonder why I was in his car.

I didn't have time to think so I just ran, ran as fast as my legs could carry me—which wasn't very fast. I heard him start to come after me, "Wait!"

I pumped my legs harder, the adrenaline coursing through me, tears flew back off my face and I ran into the dark woods. It began to rain but I kept going. There was no beaten path in the brush but I felt I knew where I was going.

Finally, with no air left in my lungs I collapsed on the wet ground. I looked up and saw it. The white house from my dreams. It was right there in front of me. Had I been here before?

Headlights appeared behind me and it was the Volvo pulling into the gravel driveway. I had no strength to run anymore and waited for him to come up to me.

He knelt down beside me, his auburn hair plastered to his forehead, his shirt clinging to him in all the right places. I tried not to think about how amazing he looked but rather who he was.

Before he had a chance to speak I met his eyes fiercely, "Who are you?"

He looked baffled, "Excuse me?" his voice was perfect. Could anyone look and sound more perfect then him?

"Who are you? And why do you have my picture?" I whipped out the picture from my pocket and shoved it at him.

He looked at the picture and took it from my hands. He stared at it a second longer before he ripped it in two.

"What are you doing?!" I screeched. That was my only cold, hard evidence that everyone had been lying to me.

I pounded my fist into him but was met with a rock hard chest, "Ow!"

His amber eyes had yet to leave my face and he grabbed my hand in an iron grip and pulled me closer.

I tried to pull my hand back with no avail, "What are you doing?"

He didn't respond but captured my other hand and placed both on either sides of his flawless face. His face was as cold as ice and I shivered involuntarily. He held my hands there and closed his eyes.

I didn't know what to say but could only stare at him. I don't know how long he sat there in the pouring rain but at last he opened his eyes. His eyes shown amber and searched mine hopefully. He was struggling with something. He released my wrists but I didn't move them from his face.

He eyes stayed fixed on mine and he began traced the contours of my face with his fingers. He went around my nose and eyes and lastly my lips. When he finished he shifted his cold hand to the back of my neck and brought me even closer. And that's when his lips brushed mine. It was just a brief second, but time seemed to have stopped. My eyes shut and I pushed forward, wanting more.

I opened my eyes and found myself alone. The Volvo still running, but the mysterious boy gone, vanished. I looked around and stood up. The car lights glinted on something on the ground. I stooped down and picked up a bracelet with a crystal heart attached.


	4. Piano Problems

**It's been forever, I know!! Forgive me! And i can't even say this is that good of a chapter, but still, it's something! I'm not really sure how I want to do this story, so that took some time, and I kind of lost interest in Twilight altogether for a while. I know, horrible. : But I recently reread Ecllipse, and it's all better! FYI: I am veryveryvery pumped for the movie come December. And double FYI: if you go to Stephane Meyer's website there's a link for some pretty awesome behind-the-scenes clips from the set. : Please enjoy this latest chapter, now that I've dragged this intro on for a while!! And as always, please read and review, it makes me smile. :**

* * *

It had been 3 minutes and 47 seconds since he had vanished…right after he kissed me.

I had never felt anything more amazing than his lips pressed up against me. The rain continued its torrential downpour and soon I was completely soaked. I picked myself up and looked into the dark woods. I had no idea where I was going, even though I had miraculously found myself here. The boy had disappeared, but he had conveniently left his cushy Volvo, still running, the windshield wipers splashed the rain to the absorbent ground. I didn't think it was in my moral code to take the Volvo, so instead I walked gingerly into the white house. The one from my dreams.

As I reached the front porch my hand run along the worn down planks that made up the front wall. My mind reeled with another memory.

_"That's what you're worried about, Bella?"_

_"Yes!" I cried, "What if they _don't_ like me?"_

_The face's forehead puckered in deep thought, "You should have much bigger things to worry about. Like your very existence for example."_

At this point in the memory I remember pressing myself very close to the boy, he had smelled so wonderful.

_"As long as I'm with you, nothing else matters. When will you stop questioning that?"_

_He pulled me closer until I could barely breathe, "I love you too," he stated simply and pushed open the door._

My eyes focused in on the weathered door, I could almost picture his hand hovering above it. Still unaware of who this mystery boy was, but feeling as if this house might hold some answer, I opened the door and stepped in. Instantly the lights in the front room flickered on. They must have been motion censored. Snazzy.

From the outside, the house looks like it was warped straight from a _Little House on the Prairie_ T.V. studio set. From the inside though, it was a whole other realm of…well…flat out _rich_. Everything in here was top notch, front of the line.

I sat down at the grand piano, no doubt imported form some European country. Probably Norway. I bet they make the best grand pianos in Norway.

My fingers placed themselves on the familiar keys and I began to play the haunting melody again.

Before I had even finished the second measure two manacles clamped down on my hands, pulling them up from the piano.

"Don't, please," a voice whispered form behind me. I breathed in deeply, I recognized that smell.

I turned around slowly, my hands still encased in the iron grip. I lifted my eyes to see the beautiful boy looking at me so intensely that I found it hard to look away.

"Why?" I managed to get out.

"Because…" he seemed at a loss for words, his hands moving up my arms, I could feel my breath coming in shallow pants now. He stopped when he reached the crystal heart.

"Where did you get this?" he asked, unlocking it from my wrist.

"Who are you?" I asked, ignoring his question.

"Does it matter?" he asked, releasing my hands and moving across the room.

"Of course it matters! You kissed me! You're him aren't you? The one from my past?"

"What past?" he mumbled, "You don't remember anything from the past 2 years anyway, so what does it matter?" He sounded a bit bitter and that remark.

I walked over to him and gripped his arm, "I'm trying to, and I think you know what happened."

His eyes found mine, "What if it's not something you want to remember?"

"But what if it is?" I retorted.

His eyes cast downwards, "I think it's better if you don't remember. At least that's what I keep telling myself."

I had been transfixed with his hands, they were wrapped tightly around my arms again. He traced my stare and dropped his hands to his sides. My arms urged to grab his own back, feeling that they belonged there, touching me. I reached out and gently picked up his hand. It lay in the palm of my right hand and I slowly moved my left fingers across his cold skin. It was so cold. My fingers traveled up his arm and I heard him sigh.

My hands flew away, "Sorry," I muttered.

I could hear the small smile on his lips, "It's ok. But I don't suggest doing it again."

My earlier irritation returned, "Why not?" I demanded, shoving my hands on my hips.

"Because some things are left better unsaid."

"I don't think so. You are the boy from my past. Now tell me what you know!" I was so past being polite. Because I knew deep down that he was the one who knew all the answers, he was the boy from my past. I knew it. He had to be, he just had to be.

His eyes turned a deep gold, almost black and I gasped at the sudden change. He tilted his head down close to me and I could feel his cool breath on my neck. My head started to get a little dizzy and I was afraid that might faint, how embarrassing.

"I am not this mystery boy you keep speaking of. I do know who you are, but I can honestly tell you I have no…._clear_... picture of what happened to you."

I tried to remove his sweet scent from my mind to think of an answer, but he was already moving away, "Goodbye, Bella, I hope we don't meet again." I could hear the slight tone of remorse in his words.

And then he was gone. Just like before…outside. I muttered something unintelligibly, even in my own ears and stalked out.

* * *

Getting out of the woods was no small task and it was some time before I managed to reach the road again. I found my way back to the school parking lot just before the sun sunk below the horizon and climbed into my truck.

It sputtered to life and we made the painfully slow journey back home. My mind couldn't stop thinking about him. I knew I was over analyzing everything he said, but I couldn't help it, it was what I did. What did he mean by a _clear picture_? Or that I might not want to know what had happened two years ago?

I was still pondering these, and many more questions when I pulled up into the house. An unfamiliar car was parked out front and groaned at the prospect of guests. I was in no mood to entertain. But then again, was I ever?

I walked slowly into the house and was greeted by the sight of my father, a tall lanky, yet surprisingly muscular figure jumping up at some various sport of T.V. Another man sat in a wheelchair, his arms suspended in the air as he gave his own cheers.

I shut the door quietly, hoping to slip upstairs unnoticed. My plan had almost worked, had the lanky one not seen me.

" Bella!" he cried. He ran over and grabbed in the tightest bear hug I had ever experienced.

"Air…." I sputtered. He laughed and put me down. Oh great, someone else I was supposed to remember.

"Jacob!" the man in the wheelchair scolded Jacob but was only rewarded with a smug grin from the culprit.

I rubbed my arms, sure there would be bruises in the morning. Charlie looked uncomfortable, unsure of what to do. I decided I would have to speak up, "What are you all watching?" I asked, unable to think of anything else.

Charlie and the one in the chair looked at me bewildered, as if it were impossible I could _ever_ say anything like that.

Jacob however seemed unnerved, "A football game. We're winning."

"Great…." The awkward silence returned but the Jacob kid never lost that creepy grin.

"Well…" I began, wanting to crawl in a hole, "I'm awfully tired. It was a long flight. Good night!" I rushed up the stairs before anyone had a chance to object.

After I had finished all my nightly necessities I slid under the covers, letting them fall over me gracefully. I sighed in contentment. This bed felt so much more at home than I had remembered. For a moment, everything faded, and that was all it took for me to fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

Edward:

I gazed in the window, the memory of her soft lips on mine. I knew I shouldn't be here. Yet it felt so right to be watching her that I couldn't wrench myself away.

Then I saw _him_ open the door. I growled in the back of my throat involuntarily. He heard me and glared at me with an unforgiving stare. Understandable, but then again, did anything really count now?

I was about to turn and leave, knowing that staying would only prove a mistake but when I turned to go I heard her. And if my heart had still been beating, I'm sure this would've stopped it.

I glanced back and she had turned on her side, facing the window…me, in a sense.

"Edward…" she whispered.


	5. Goodnight and Goodbye

**Hey everyone! I know, I know, it's been FOREVER since I've updated, I'm so sorry! :( And unfortunately this isn't a very long chapter. I wrote it in like 20 minutes, because I wanted to be able to put somehting up since I hadn't in a veryveryvery long time. I don't update often because I have no idea where I want this story to go. So if any of you have any ideas, please PM me and let me know! I'm open to anything at this point :)**

* * *

I woke with a start, my hands clutching the pillow over my head. I gasped for breath, the frightening images of my dream resurfacing.

_The trees seemed to engulf me, my arms stretched out in front of me, looking, searching. Thunder echoed loudly throughout the forest, sending shivers down my spine. _

_I walked for who knows how long when suddenly I heard a fierce growling from behind me. Shocked, I turned and found a large russet wolf staring at me. I backed up against a tree but the wolf came closer, its deep brown eyes warning. _

_All around me thunder boomed but little rain filtered through the thick canopy. Then, from within the trees a stunning man stepped through. He had simple brown hair, stark sparkling white skin and blood-red eyes, a menacing look in them. _

_The wolf bared his teeth at the stranger, but the man simply picked up the wolf and flung him into a near-by tree. _

_"No!" I screamed, I heard several cracks as the wolf slammed into the tree. _

_The evil one stalked closer to me, slightly hunched in his posture, he licked his lips the closer he got. I tried to press myself into the tree, become one with it, but to no avail. He put his hands on either side of my body and leaned in close, "Miss me?" he hissed in my ear, pulling his lips back to reveal glistening, pointed teeth. _

_"Edward!" I screamed. _

I was still catching my breath when I heard a scratch at my window. I jumped out of my bed and ran to the window, throwing it open.

I squinted my eyes into the blistering rain, enjoying the feel of the water on my sweaty face.

"Who's there?" I yelled into the wind, knowing Charlie would never hear me in this storm.

The darkness offered nothing back.

I thought through my dream, the name ringing clear in my head.

"Edward?" I whispered.

Again, nothing came out of the storm. I shut the window and turned.

"Ah!" I yelped, and there _he_ was, standing in my doorway, soaking wet. His chest was heaving as if he had just run a great distance and his eyes smoldered into mine.

I walked over to him, his eyes following me carefully. I planted myself in front of him and leaned in close, my eyes sliding shut. His lips opened and his sweet scent washed over me.

"There's no way you were mine," I muttered, opening my eyes. When I did he was gazing into them intensely.

"But I was," he replied so low I wasn't sure I heard it right. He took my face in his cold hands cautiously, and I trembled under his touch. He closed the distance between us, pressing his lips to mine hungrily.

I responded, my hands winding around his neck, pulling him closer. He moaned into my mouth, his tongue tracing my bottom lip. I felt him pulling away and I tried to lock my arms around him, keep him there. There, with his mouth moving with mine, I felt…._whole_, like I had been missing a whole part of me and he had brought it back, a piece of me I never knew I was missing.

But it didn't matter how hard I pulled, he was much stronger me, and unwound my arms from his neck easily, holding them between us.

He looked me in the eye; still breathing heavily, "You still don't remember though…" he trailed off.

I stepped closer, "Then remind me," I suggested. His eyes hesitated a moment, his thumb rubbing the back of my hand.

He stopped suddenly, lifting my hand to examine it.

"What is it?" I breathed, my thoughts scattering as he put his lips to the back of my hand. He brought it down, tracing a strange shape on it. When I looked at him his jaw clenched, eyes tight.

"No," he murmured, turning to the door.

"Wait!" I tugged his arm and he looked back at me with infinite sadness in his golden eyes, "I can't," was all he said. And for the third time since I had been here, he disappeared into the night.

I fell onto my bed, tears welling in my eyes. I held the hand he had caressed so tenderly, wondering what on it had changed his mind, he had been going to stay with me, tell me everything, I could see it in eyes.

I flipped on the lights, and recognized the shape he was tracing on my hand. There was a slightly raised scar in the shape of a half-moon on my hand. I stared at it puzzled, trying to remember where I would get such a strange scar. Then I noticed how it shimmered in the light…just like the evil man from my dream.


End file.
